Romance Novels
by Jupiter-Lightning
Summary: Like in her books, Kairi always pictured a happy ending for her and Sora. However, she quickly realizes that happy endings aren't always found in the real word beyond her books. For sunflowerb's "Us" contest. OneShot.


**Romance Novels**

When she was just a little girl, she always adored the fairytales about knights in shining armor coming to save the lovely damsel in distress that he was madly in love with. When she was just a little girl, she dreamed of being saved by her own knight in shining armor. As she grew older she continued to read such stories. She would sit up late a night and plow through one of the many books she had sitting on her shelf. She was always drawn to one particular genre. Of course, it was the romance genre. Most of the books stacked up on her shelf were romance novels. In a way, Kairi felt as if she were fortunate to have her own story in a way. However, things seemed to be falling apart between her and her very own knight in shining armor as time flew by.

At first, everything was prefect. It was the one year anniversary when Sora and Riku officially returned to the island. Kairi remembered the day perfectly in her mind. After the celebrations on the main island, a few people flocked to the play island that evening to set off some of the extra fireworks. Of course, it was mostly the teenaged residents.

The sun hadn't quite set, so Kairi went off on her own as Sora and Riku were holding a sparring contest amongst themselves and some of the other people. Kairi had seen so much sparring, plus she wanted to finish reading the last little bit of the book she had brought with her. She eventually made her way to the mini island. She sat down on the ground, leaned up against the Paopu tree, and began flipping through the pages of the book until she had found a page slightly bent at the top right corner.

She only got a few pages into the book when her friend Selphie came skipping toward her. Smiling, Kairi closed her book and greeted her friend. Selphie looked at her curiously and then her gaze turned to the book Kairi was holding.

"What are you reading?" Selphie asked, trying to get a better look at the cover as Kairi slowly held it up. She gasped slightly and clasped her hands together in delight once she saw the title.

"Oh, I love that book! Karissa is such an amazing character and the author describes Skylar so well! He's sweet and handsome. Oh, I don't even know where to begin! It's really a shame that the story ends up being really sad. They end up falling _out_ of love in the end."

Kairi's eyes narrowed. "Thanks a lot, Selph. You just ruined the rest of the book for me."

It took Selphie a good two minutes to realize that she had done. Once she did, she smacked herself on the forehead. "Gosh! Kairi, I am _so_ sorry! I didn't mean to. I wasn't thinking. I figured you would be able to catch the foreshadowing and all the sad tones to it. I am _so_ sorry!"

Despite being a little bit irritated, Kairi couldn't help but smile at her friend. "Oh, it's okay. I was going to figure it out in the long run. I do agree that it's a very good book, but I think I've read better anyway."

"Like what?" A voice chimed.

Both Kairi and Selphie turned to see Sora, Riku, and a few people coming toward them. Kairi sighed slightly. Now she was never going to get a chance to finish the book.

"I read too many books that you wouldn't be able to comprehend, Sora," Kairi teased as the spiky haired teen sat down next to her.

Sora pouted slightly as everyone else began to chuckle. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean? I read plenty of books!"

"Oh, you were actually reading? It always looks like you're sleeping with your eyes open to me," Riku stated. Sora gave him his infamous glare as everyone began bursting with laughter.

"Anyway," he finally said, "is that a good book? Let me guess, is it a _romance_ novel?"

"Of course," Kairi replied. "I'm sorry, but I just like these sorts of things. You wouldn't understand. You're a guy."

"Kairi's right," Selphie agreed. "You read about blood and guts while most women read stuff about love and compassion."

"And all that jazz," Kairi simply stated, looking up to face the other girl that was with the group. "Do you agree, Lulu?"

The raven haired girl, Lulu, glanced back at Kairi and shook her head. "Actually, I would much rather read about the blood and guts stuff. I'm not exactly the girly girl type." Once she had finished, her boyfriend Wakka smiled and patted her on the back slightly.

"Ya see? Not all women are like you and Selphie. Also, not all men are like Tidus, Riku, Sora and me."

"Actually, Riku's a sensitive type. You should have excluded him. He's definitely one for romance novels," Sora said with a slight snicker.

"Not funny," Riku said, folding his arms.

The small group continued to converse with one another for a good twenty minutes before most of them had said their goodbyes and made their way back to the main island. Sora, Riku, and Kairi were the only three left on the small play island.

"So, this has been an exciting few days," Riku stated. "It's getting late and I'm pretty worn out. So, I guess I'd better get going, too. Oh, and to give you two some _alone_ time," he added with a small chuckle.

Once Riku had left, and awkward silence fell upon Sora and Kairi. To Kairi, this silence was almost unnerving. She glanced over at Sora who was just gazing at the sunset. She couldn't help but smile as she picked up her book once again and began flipping through pages. He was obviously lost in some sort of trance, which had become typical for him. Ever since they got back home, his thoughts would almost always go back in time. It took him a little while to finally snap back in reality. Sora was home physically, but Kairi knew that mentally he was in a totally different world.

She only got a couple of pages in before Sora did finally snap back into reality. He turned to her and smiled sheepishly.

"What?" Kairi asked, glancing up at him.

Sora shrugged. "I was just going to ask if that book you're reading is a good one."

"It's okay. Selphie kind of ruined the ending for me," Kairi replied.

Sora laughed, slowly wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer to him. "That's your typical Selphie Tilmitt. So, what ends up happening?"

Kairi sighed. "I suppose I'll tell you. I guess the two end up falling out of love in the end. It's pretty sad."

"Gee, it's hard to believe that people really can fall out of love. I think this may be the first book you've read that happens this way. I mean, you've read books where the couple dies, but their love lives on and whatnot. I couldn't imagine falling out of love with you, Kai," Sora said, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Kairi giggled. "Well, that's a good thing. I hope we don't end up falling out of love."

"Kairi, I know there will be times when I have to be away. My Keyblade duties aren't exactly over. I'm sure of it and –"

"I'm going with you the next time. How many times do I have to tell you this?" Kairi laughed. "We'll always be together."

"Through thick and thin, I guess," Sora replied with a smile.

The two leaned towards each other and sealed their promise to one another with a kiss.

* * *

Two years had passed since that moment, and their promise had been broken. Sora had unexpectedly gotten a letter from King Mickey. He and Riku were finally getting their wish. They were going on yet another journey. Kairi herself was very ecstatic about this. She knew that this new journey would be tough, but it would be the three of them this time. No one was kidnapped, no one was playing along with the dark side. The three of them were in this fight together, or so Kairi thought…

"Sora! Who says I can't come along? Of course I can come along. You promised!" Kairi exclaimed.

They were all standing on the shore of the play island, getting ready to leave. At this point, Kairi was boiling mad and up in Sora's face. Sora simply ignored her protests, though. He also ignored Riku who was on the sideline agreeing with Kairi.

"I think Kairi does need to come along. We may need the extra help. Come on, Sora. She'll be safe," Riku was saying.

"I said no," Sora spat. "This is way too dangerous. I have a bad feeling about this go around, and I don't want you getting hurt."

"Sora, I can take care of myself! I've been training. I can fight now. Sora, just give me a chance. I-"

"I said _no_!" Sora spat, drawing his Keyblade.

"Cool it, Sora," Riku said.

"Shut up!" Sora spat again, pointing his Keyblade at Riku. Slowly, he turned back to Kairi and shook his head. "Kairi, it's not safe. It's not like those stupid… stupid _romance _novels you read where there's this epic adventure and everything ends on a happy note."

"What?" Kairi exclaimed, stepping back. "What's this have to do with what I read?"

"Riku and I will probably _die_ doing this. I don't want that to happen to you. I want you to _live_. Kairi, I know that this _won't_ end well."

Kairi blinked in confusion. This wasn't the Sora that she knew. Not one single bit. It seemed as past couple of years flew by, he became more distant and his trances seemed to get worse and worse. He wasn't the same fifteen-year-old optimistic teen that he once was. At times, it even seemed as if he'd swapped personalities with Riku somehow. Riku himself seemed to be more optimistic and enjoyed life. Sora didn't want to be on this island anymore. He wanted to leave for good. The realization began creeping into Kairi's mind.

"Y-You don't love me anymore, do you?" Kairi asked quietly.

Sora was taken aback by this. "What are you talking about? Of course I love you. That's why I want you to stay here. Kairi, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Fine," Kairi stated. "Fine. I don't need you. Just go. Go off on your little journey. I hope I don't have to see you ever again!" And with that, she took off running, trying to force the tears back as she did so.

"Sora…" Riku said, shaking his head. "I really think you're making a big mistake."

"Who cares what you think?" Sora replied. "She'll thank me one day. She's just not thinking with her right mind."

Riku sighed as Sora walked away. "You bum. You're going to regret doing this," he muttered.

It only took a couple of months until Riku could no longer be around Sora. They had gotten in a fight over something, forcing Riku to come back home. He told Kairi that he was changing and it wasn't for the better, either. She knew this already, though. She knew once he came back he would be a completely different person, but she didn't understand _why_ this was happening. It took Sora a good long year to finally return home. And in that long year, Kairi felt as if she changed as well. She thought that she was finally moving on in life.

* * *

"I think that's all of them," Kairi said, dropping a large cardboard box down on the floor in front of her. Selphie sat on the edge of Kairi's bed, swinging her legs up and down. She didn't look too happy.

"I can't believe you're getting rid of them!" she said. "I mean, this stuff was your life!"

"Yeah, it _was_ a part of my life at one time. I've moved on, though. I'm sick of these silly little love stories. Nothing good comes out of them anyway," Kairi said. "For some people, love just doesn't exist. That pretty much sums up my life."

"Kairi, what's happened to you?"

Kairi looked at Selphie and shrugged. She had gotten used to this question over the lone year. "For the umpteenth time, Selphie, _nothing_ has happened to me. I'm perfectly fine. I already hear this from everyone else, especially Riku. I don't need to hear it from you, too!"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry I asked." Selphie stood up. "I think I'm going to go get a smoothie or something. Would you like to come? I'll buy."

Kairi smiled. "I'd like that."

The two friends made their way to the smoothie shop. It was about a ten minute walk from Kairi's house. However, sometimes it seemed agonizingly longer to Kairi when she had to listen to Selphie's random chattering. Sometimes it didn't bother her at all. For the most part she did enjoy Selphie's company, but today she just seemed to have a lot on her mind. Blocking out Selphie entirely, she gazed up at the sky. The clouds were building up, she noted. It was probably going to rain soon. Soon after that, other things began flooding through Kairi's mind as she strolled along.

"Kairi, are you even listening to me?" Selphie complained.

"Oh, um… Sorry Selphie. I've just got a lot on my mind right now," Kairi replied.

Selphie sighed. "Well, cheer up. The smoothie shop is right up the street. Just relax and have some fun, would ya?"

Kairi nodded in agreement. Selphie was absolutely right. She needed to relax. It didn't take long until the two found themselves strolling into the smoothie shop. Kairi glanced around. It wasn't all that busy today. Usually this place was full of patrons. She only spotted some mother's with their children and someone reading a newspaper occupying the booth that she, Sora, and Riku had used to sit in when they all came to this place.

"Kairi, what would you like?" Selphie asked as they made their way up to the counter.

"I don't know. Whatever you're having, I guess. Selph, you really don't have to pay," Kairi stated.

Selphie huffed. "I said earlier that I would buy. Hey, go find us somewhere to sit. I'll order and bring them over, okay?"

Kairi nodded in defeat and made her way over to the booths. She was just about to pass the booth where the person reading the newspaper was sitting in when she abruptly stopped in her tracks. The person lowered to newspaper and she found herself staring into those familiar cerulean eyes.

"Hey, Kai. How are you?" He was smiling. Why was he smiling?

Kairi shook her head. "Sora, I have nothing to say to you."

"Well, you could at least say hi or something," Sora countered.

Kairi sighed. It had only been a thirty second conversation and they were already beginning to get into a heated argument. He was right, though. She could just greet him and continue on. She was planning on doing so, but that didn't really go according to plan.

"Kairi, I got Pao – Oh, hey Sora!" Selphie greeted, walking up to the two with the smoothie in hand.

"Hello, Selphie. How have you been?" Sora inquired.

"I've been great! I thought you were out on another mission for King Mickey, though. Are you back so soon?"

"Well, I actually declined this time. It wasn't anything too serious and I decided that I needed to be home for awhile. I was getting homesick, actually."

Kairi was clearly dumbfounded. The two were just carrying on a conversation not even realizing how much conflict had gone on between her and Sora. Why was Selphie doing this? Then, as soon as she heard the word _homesick_, she simply couldn't take it any longer.

"Homesick? I thought you never get homesick?" Kairi said acidly, taking Sora by surprised a little bit.

"Kairi, don't start this –"

"Shut it, Selphie! I'll start whatever I li – "

At this point, Sora stood, lifting his hands up as indication for silence. He turned to look at Selphie and then at Kairi.

"Kairi, I think we should take this outside," he stated calmly.

"Whatever. Selphie, I'll be right back," Kairi said, quickly heading for the exit. Sora followed suit.

As Kairi stepped outside, she knew that all hell would probably break loose right then and there. She then turned to look at Sora. It was rather odd. It seemed as if he was ready for anything and everything she was ready to throw at him this very instant, but he immediately struck first.

"Kairi, what's happened to you?" he asked.

Kairi scoffed. "Me? What's happened to _me_? I'm perfectly fine except for the fact that you hurt me! What's happened to _you_, Sora? Answer that."

"You're still mad about what happened that day? Kairi, how many times do I have to say that I'm sorry? I was wrong to do that."

"Yes, you were wrong. You promised me that I could go along, but it's not just about that. You've just… changed. You were once ready to finally be home, but it's like home isn't enough for you anymore. You come and go as you please - neglecting everyone here that needs you. Your best friend will hardly speak to you anymore for something stupid _you_ did while you two were out and about."

Sora sighed. "Kairi, what does all of _that_ have to do with anything between us?"

"Everything," Kairi replied. "Everything was supposed to be simple and clean – picture perfect. You've changed, Sora."

"Perhaps I have," Sora said. "People change, Kairi. Not everything has a happily ever after, you know. This isn't like one of your sappy little romance novels."

Kairi clenched her fists. "I know life can't always be like the books. One time, I read a book that wasn't entirely happy. And you know what? It reminds me exactly like this scene playing out before us right now. I don't want us to end like Karissa and Skylar do in that book. Sora, what's happened to _us_?"

Sora sighed again, shaking his head. Something was beginning to strike a cord and Kairi herself even knew it. There was a long silence before Sora even opened his mouth to speak, but he finally gathered the courage to say something.

"Kairi, I don't know. I guess you're right. Maybe I should be home a little bit more. Like I told Selphie, I've been homesick."

Kairi smiled, her anger finally dispersing. He struck a cord in her as well.

"I'm sure you have been," she agreed. "You should stay home a little longer."

Sora nodded, smiling back. "You're right. I think there's more things here I need to patch up than elsewhere. Kairi, I'm so sorry. We've been going so long without speaking to one another. I think the both of us finally snapped. I've really missed you, Kairi. I love you."

Kairi smiled, trying to fight back the tears in her eyes. "I love you, too. It's been hard trying to admit that,I've missed you, though. I've been keeping it bottled up inside for so long."

"Still stubborn as always," Sora chuckled, gathering her in an embrace. "I'll admit that I am, too. Once again, one of the things both of us probably needs to work out."

"Agreed," Kairi said, hugging him back.

Some stories have good endings and some have bad ones. Kairi knew that she and Sora would have a rocky road ahead of them, but she knew for one thing that he was her knight in shining armor and she would be crazy if she ever let him go again. To Sora, Kairi was his princess and he would do anything to keep her by his side forever and ever. They've never fallen out of love and they never would.

"Together forever," Kairi whispered softly.

"Through thick and thin," Sora echoed.

* * *

**Jupiter-Lightning: This fic was specifically written for the "Us" contest. If you're interested in entering, go on over to sunflowerb's page and check out the details. You still have a good amount of time to enter! Anyway, I've been working on this for about a month and a half. My goal was to finish it by the end of October, but inspiration hit me at the right moment to finish! I've hoped you enjoyed reading this and I hope you find it in your heart to leave a review to give me some feeback! :) **


End file.
